The Many Ways To Kill Kikyo
by Sauratos
Summary: Basically you review and tell me how you want kikyo to die and I'll write it
1. Default Chapter

OK, I'm writing this story for all the Kikyo haters out there. All you do is review telling me how you want to kill Kikyo, and I'll make it happen. (  
  
Note the person who comes up with the best way to kill the evil clay pot gets a reward. I'm not sure what it is yet, but it will be good. You can also tell me if you want to kill Hojo too. I hate him. And if you want to hurt/kill Kouga or Naraku, I'll do that too. So review and tell me.  
  
No one should care about this, but my favorite author is lightning. Go to www. Iycorner.alandrem.net . read interruptions. BEST STORY/LEMON EVER!!! PAP Proud as Perverts!!!  
  
That's all I have to say. And the first person who reviews get a .. looks around .. A cookie!  
  
I'll just start off something here.  
  
One day as Kikyo was walking through the forest, here soul stealers started getting mad because she never thanked them for getting souls. So one of them suddenly wound around Kikyo's neck and started choking her, while the rest of them started beating her senseless. Then the dragged her to a cliff and threw her of it, flying down with here to watch her hit the ground. SPLAT . She hit the ground and blood and guts flew everywhere 0.o Then the little freaks started dancing around her and eventually got bored and flew away.  
  
THE END.  
  
I know that was stupid, bit I had to much sugar. thi whole thing took about an hour to write. I was bouncing around too much. R&R 


	2. Lots of Killing

Thanks to FireFlare for giving my first review. And for the reward, you get.  
  
A statue of Kikyo being stabbed through the heart and bleeding all over! And its made of Kikyo herself! Thank you garbage compressors! clap clap  
  
Anyway, the first story id from FireFlare! Enjoy!\  
  
"Inuyasha", said Keade. "what hag?" "I have found out how Naraku makes his demon puppets, and Kagome convinced me to make one of you." "Alright!" said Inuyasha jumping up. "When will it be ready?" "It's made right now" "Yes! I know just what to use it on."  
  
* later *  
  
As Kikyo was walking through the forest, she spotted Inuyasha in a clearing and ran up to him. "Oh Inuyasha! Will you give up that copy and come to hell with me?" But as Inuyasha turned to her, his face looked really weird. Like this :I "Inuyasha! What did that wench do to you? But without saying anything, He pulled out a steak knife.  
  
let your minds wander now. hehehe *  
  
Anyway, on to the next story by The cow mutant. You get a similar Kikyo statue, but smaller. On to the story!  
  
One day, Kikyo was sitting on the edge of a cliff thinking how much she hated Inuyasha, when one of her soul stealers came up to her with a soul. "Good", she said. "Another soul for me to absorb". But right before she touched the soul, it broke loose and started beating Kikyo to a bloody pulp. Around the time she started to cough up organs, she lost her balance and fell of the cliff. SPLAT. Then the soul started feasting on her inards.  
  
THE END  
  
The third story is from IceDragon'08, who gets my final reward. The same statue of Kikyo, but the smallest one. Don't worry though, this one contains her heart.  
  
Now the fic!  
  
As Kikyo was going through the forest, she was brooding on how much she despised Inuyasha. 'But his brother is really handsome though.' So she went to find Sesshoumaru and confess her love to him. "Oh Sesshoumaru! I have traveled for days just to tell you that I love you! Please come down to hell with me!" Suddenly, you hear the rumble of thousands of feet in the background, then tons of fan girls show up, lead by IceDragon! "NO ONE CAN TAKE SESSHY FROM US!!" the all yelled. So the dragged her and threw her into a hot spring, watching her melt in the water while chanting "KILL THE POT! KILL THE POT! KILL THE POT!" Then they all went back and glomped Fluffy until he passed out from lack of oxygen.  
  
Next is Gurl, who gave me so many ideas that it will take me a long time to write. And she gets a Kikyo statue too for giving me so many ideas. Oh what the heck. STATUES FOR EVERYONE!! * throws statues * Now onto the fic!!  
  
One day Hojo was walking in traffic because he was so dense. And Kikoy was ther too looking for Inuyasha. But "sadly" they got hit by an 18 wheeler and had to be pried off the windshield. But neither of them were killed, so the spent the rest of their miserable existence in a lot of pain in intensive care.  
  
Another time Kikyo was standing on a cliff, but because I hate her so much, I pushed her off and she fell on a bunch of spikes at the bottom of the cliff and died a slow horrible bleeding painful etc, death.  
  
Again, Kagome was at her house getting ready to go back in time, when the doorbell rang. She went down to get it, and it was Hojo. "Hey Kagome!" he said WAY too happily. "Geez! What is it Hojo?! Can't I go a day without you asking me out?!" Kagome yelled. But suddenly, Inuyasha showed up and got real mad at Hojo. So he grabbed him, threw him on the backyard, pulled p the God Tree, and smashed it down in the moron's head. Hojo died with much pain and suffering.  
  
One day the Inu-gang was walking through the forest when Kikyo showed up. "Reincarnation! I shall reclaim my soul from you!" Inuyasha And Miroku got really pissed at this, so Inuyasha sliced off all her limbs and let her bleed to death, the Miroku sucked up the rest of her with the wind tunnel.  
  
One day Kagura went up to Naraku. "Hey Naraku, I bet Sesshoumaru $20 that you didn't like Kikyo, and he said you did. Do you?" she said. "WHAT?! I DO NOT LOVE THAT EVIL BITCH!! AND TO PROVE IT, I'LL GO OUT AND KILL HER!!". He really did love her, but before thinking, he ran out to find her and chopped her head off. 0.o "Whoops.."  
  
One day as the Inu-gang was walking down a road, Kikyo showed up and pressed a knife to Inuyasha's throat. "Inuyasha! You will come to hell with me or die!" But before she could do anything, she slipped and accidentally plunged the knife into her heart and died.(  
  
One day as Kagome was as school, she noticed a guy just staring at her. And every day he was staring at her again, so she went back in time to get away. Though Kikyo had seen Kagome go through the well earlier, and decided to try it. So the both jumped at the exact same time. So when Kikoy came out of the well, Kagome's stalker though she was her and he killed her. Hehehe  
  
THE END  
  
Finally, Gurl's stories end. I commend you for so many ideas. Next up is uni.  
  
One day Kikyo was thinking so much on how much she hated Inuyasha that she lost track of time. Next time she saw Inuyasha, he was walking along a road with Kagome. Kikyo then jumped put at them. "Inuyasha! You will go to hell with me!" Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her. "Kikyo, we've been married for 5 years and have 6 children! You spent WAY! Too much thinking how to kill me. Then Kikyo had a heart attack and died.  
  
One day during class, Hojo was goofing off while he was supposed to be taking a test because he is so dense. Then he realized that he had 20 seconds left to do the test, so he started writing really fast. So fast that his pencil tip snapped off and his paper caught on fire. But instead of falling on the floor, the tip ricocheted off the walls, puncturing him repeatedly while the fire burnt him to a crisp.  
  
THE END  
  
This next one is from Yume Myonaka  
  
One day Kagome was walking through the forest, when she came across Inuyasha and Kikyo together under a tree. Kagome got really pissed, so she took out an arrow and shot Kikyo in the head. A big thunderstorm welled up and fried Kikyo to a crisp, but didn't hurt Inuyasha. Kagome was still in a bad mood, so she went to school tomorrow with her arrows and turned Hojo into a pin cushion.  
  
THE END  
  
The final one is from ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? (I even got the right number of ?s)  
  
One day Kikyo was sitting on the edge of a cliff when Inuyasha walked p to her and pushed her off the cliff because he hated her. She fell down into a hot spring of boiling water and started to melt. She rushed out and Inuyasha poured honey onto her. Hornets then swarmed around her, stinging her almost to death. Somehow she managed to escape, but then wolves smelt her blood and ripped her limb from limb. Inuyasha was laughing the whole time.  
  
THE END  
  
Whew, that took a while. Cya guys next time on.  
  
The Many Ways To Kill Kikyo 


	3. More Killing

YAY! 13 reviews! I feel so loved. Anyway, I got a new room today. My old one was too cramped, so im in a new one and my brother has the other one. 0.o Unfortunately, my old computer is still in there, and my parents aren't going to move it pouts but I can still write it on this computer, but updates may be a little slower. I have to share this with my parents, and they get on a lot, (not fair! My room! Not theirs!) so it sux. BUT I WILL NOT REST AS LONG AS KIKYO CAN STILL BE TOUTURED!!!!!!  
  
My first of two fics is skittymct90  
  
One day, Kagome was coming back through the well as usual. But this time, she had something special with her. So the Inu gang was walking along the road, when Kikyo showed up. "Oh Inuyasha! Will you go to hell with me?" So Kagome got pissed (she gets pissed a lot doesn't she?) and pulled out her surprise . . . GRENADES!!! So she threw some grenades at Kikyo until she was nothing but a bid crater in the ground. Then everyone danced around the crater singing Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead.  
  
THE END  
  
Hehe, I liked that one. The final one is from IceDragon'08, who put me on the favorite list. But since you already have Kikyo's heart, I give you her brain . . . actually, that's gross. But how can I say that. After all the thing I've written. Anyway, onto the fic.  
  
One day Miroku was walking along alone on a path because I told him to kill Kikyo. Unfortunately, I erased his memory, so he doesn't know what she looks like. Hehe. So as he was walking, he say Kikyo in the bushes. (what the heck is she doing in bushes?) Since he didn't know her, right when he saw her he ran up to her. "Miss, will you do me the honor of bearing me a son? (I know most people say child, but I say the episode on tape and he says son) Suddenly, he got his memory back. "AH! WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Then Kikyo snapped out of it. "YOU PERVERT!" Then she slapped him, but ended up knocking the prayer beads off him instead. Then she was sucked into oblivion.  
  
THE END  
  
Darn. Only 2 new requests. I though people like my story.  
  
This chapter id dedicated to IceDragon'08, my best reviewer. ( 


	4. Even More Killing! Inu is back on air!

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA IS COMING BACK ON THE AIR!!!!!!! MONDAY AT MIDNIGHT!!!!!!! NEW EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem. Anyway, I got a whole lot of reviews this time. I feel so loved right now. And if I didn't have a huge engineering project to work on, id be as happy as could be. (I hate high school.) This chapter is dedicated to Lil'Lyn713, who wrote out the idea so I wouldn't have to hurt my brain thinking.  
  
This first fic is from IceDragon-08, my best reviewer  
  
One day, Inuyasha was training on how to use the wind scar with Kirara, but he was throwing them ½ power so not to kill her. Kikyo came up and saw this, and went to got Inuyasha to go to hell with her. But when Inuyasha was training, he missed his target and hit Kikyo, slicing her into little tiny bite size pieces. Then Kirara went up and started eating the pieces.  
  
THE END  
  
The next one is from dangerous-beans  
  
One day, Kikyo was walking through the woods when she came up on some fluffy little bunnies playing, and she went up to them. "Aww, how cute! A couple of freaks looking for a circus to join!" Then the bunnies got pissed and tore her to little pieces.  
  
THE END  
  
Next is Lil'Lyn713  
  
"What's wrong with her, hag?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. Kagome was chained down to the futon, twitching madly.  
  
"Ye has inhaled a deadly toxin," Kaede said.  
  
"No! Is Kagome gonna die?!" Shippo wailed.  
  
"No, child. Kagome has inhaled a toxin that... well, causes her to become very violent and short-tempered."  
  
"Well, is there anything we can do anything about it?" Sango asked.  
  
"The only way to cure it is to kill the person she hates most," Kaede replied.  
  
"And who's that?" Miroku asked, "Kagome isn't the one to hate anyone."  
  
Just then a soul stealer flew by, and as usual, Inuyasha followed.  
  
"How can he think of her at a time like this?" Sango said, "i wouldn't be suprised if she killed Inuyasha."  
  
Just then Kagome shot her eyes wide open, blassting off the chains with her miko powers. Her eyes were blood red, and she was growling. She passed everyone else and stomped outside.  
  
Kikyo was clutching Inuyasha, the gateway to hell opening beneath her feet.  
  
"Hey, bitch!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome..." Kikyo muttered.  
  
"Get your fake hands off of him before you halfta answer to my foot up your clay ass!"  
  
"And just what are you gonna do about it?!" Kikyo yelled back.  
  
Just then, Kagome grabbed a nearby soul stealer, pried Inuyasha away, then started beating Kikyou to a pulp with the demon.  
  
"Wow, these things are heavier and harder than they look!" Kagome said, as she beat Kikyo over the head with it.  
  
She quit beating her with it, then wrapped it around her neck and started strangling her.  
  
"Now who's the weakling?" Kagome hissed, her eyes still red.  
  
"Me," Kikyo choked.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
She grabbed Inuyasha's tetsusaiga and shoved ti through the miko's chest. She pulled it out and threw the corpse into the river, where it turned to mud.  
  
Her eyes went back to their original color and the villagers started clapping.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, "that was fun."  
  
"I have got to get some of that toxic," Shippo said from the sidelines.  
  
THE END  
  
*killing-spree toxic provided by: Lil'Lyn713 "Don't leave home without it!" ^_^  
  
THE END  
  
Next one is from feudal eruption. Ialso coppied this one from the reviews. THIS IS THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW THAT HATES KAGOME. 0.O :P  
  
one day rin tied kikyo to a stake and um burned her as a sacrafice to the choclate gods cause she was sugar high she didnt die so she was pecked to death by seguls and pigons 0_o and she slowly rotted away and she was blind cause she was forced to look at the green thing fluffy carries around (jakken i think)  
  
THE END  
  
The next one is from Chaos, another Kikyo fan. :P  
  
One day when Kagome was coming back through time, she brought along a "little" surprise. But whenever anyone asked what it was, she wouldn't say. So next time Kikyo showed up, BOOM! Nothing was left of her but a big crater, and Kagome put away he rocket launcher. Hehe.  
  
THE END  
  
The last one is from skittymct90  
  
One day, Everyone had to go somewhere and left Kirara with Kikyo. But then Kirara burned Kikyo to a crisp and left her for the bunnies that she pissed off earlier.  
  
THE END  
  
I know that last one sucked, but you didn't give enough to go on. 


	5. Sorry about the wait

Ok, im really sorry about this. I just found out that I the wrong chapter. Gomen. And I read my story, and saw that I have a lot of typos that my computer didn't catch. And the little star thing isn't showing up. I'm talking about the little shift 8 thing.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Lil'Lyn713. You wrote me the longest and easiest review to write. ( I wish I could give you more Kikyo parts, but she is all gone. Hey wait - im an author!! I can do whatever I want!! You can have your pick of her organs, but if I were you I'd take her head and put on on a stake in front of your computer as a warning for all little brothers. way too much sugar.  
  
The first one is again from IcyDragon'08 (. Geez, my little brother just came in and yelled at me to get off the computer because its "his turn". Man, I hate the little.. * ahem * sorry.  
  
One day Inu and co were walking along through the forest when Naraku emerged from the bushes. (ya Naraku. I know it should be Kikyo, but just wait) "Hello Inuyasha. I have something that you may find interesting. And from out behind him stepped the Thunder Brothers. "What?! I killed those ********!!" (one guess who said that). So anyway, they started fighting, then Kikyo (yay) came up from the bushes where she was spying on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You will come to hell wi-" But before she could finish, she was hot by a lightning bolt and burnt to a crisp. Then Inu killed the Thunder bros cuz he was so happy.  
  
THE END  
  
The next one is from dangerous-beans. I really liked this one, but you have to have seen Monty python and the Holy Grail it's the funniest movie I ever saw!! If you haven't seen it you should. In the movie, there is a bridge that you can only get past by answering 3 questions, and if you get on wrong you get cast into the bottomless pit that the bridge goes over.  
  
So Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing near the bridge of death and about to answer the questions to go over it. Then the question guy came out and started asking Inuyasha the questions. "Who is Sesshoumaru's ugly servant?" "Ugh.. Jaken" "Who is the worst lech?" "Miroku" "Who do you prefer? Kagome or Kikyo?" "Kagome! No Kikyo! WAIT!!" But instead of Inuyasha, Kikyo got thrown off the bridge and into the pit.  
  
THE END  
  
The next one is from skittymc90  
  
One day The Inu gang was walking along when Kagome suggested they go look for Kikyo. They found her in a big clearing and Kagome told them all to get a long ways back. Then she went up to Kikyo. "Kikyo, I have a present for you"  
  
She looked up. "You must finally figured out that Inuyasha is mine and you will give me my soul back so we can burn in hell together! (breathe. Wait, don't breathe. Hehehe) Then Kagome raised her hands and she was beamed up into the shy (think star trek) and 50 WWII planes came down and dropped bombs on her. Leaving nothing but a giant crater.  
  
THE END  
  
The next one is from Gablock the Hated to whom I am a hero. (!!! You also get a Kikyo statue!! You can even choose the body part!!  
  
One day Koga was spying on Kagome as usual when he saw Kikyo come up and Kagome got pissed. 'Hmm, if I kill Kikyo, then Kagome will love me!!' So Koga jumped out and sicked hos pack on Kikyo, ripping her to little shreds. Then some little bunnies came up and started eating her carcass.  
  
THE END  
  
Next is from Chaos. Me like this one.  
  
One day when Kagome came through the well, she carried a big box with her. Then she got Shippo and went to find Kikyo. And on the way to Kikyo, she pulled out 50 candy bars from her box and gave them to Shippo 0.o So when they got to the evil bitch, Shippo was running around at the speed of light. "Hey Shippo, Kikyo wants you to give her this stuff" Then Shippo took the box and saw " DANGER : VERY POINTY OBJECTS" written on the side. So Shippo went up and started to throw the various pointy things at the evil clay pot. So Kikyo died a slow painful death, filled with many pointy things. But I wouldn't do something like that. Then for some reason Inuyasha turned full demon and ate Kikyo's leftovers and got indigestion because she was so stupid. Then we all know where SHE ended up.  
  
Sorry. I just had to put in that last part. I ate some bad food a while back and it just came through. But I'm sure that you don't want to here about the 'bathroom adventures'  
  
THE END  
  
Anyway, next story is from skitymct90 again. Hey, 2 reviews = 2 stories  
  
One day Kikyo got tired of chasing Inu around, so she went on a tour of some tar pits. So the tour people were walking along the tar pits with 10 feet of glass in front of them. "Now people please look to your left and see the amazing tar pits, and please try not to fall in!" she said in a WAY too perky voice. "Man, you would have to have a brain the size of a pea to fall in these" said another guy. Then Kikyo started climbing up the glass wall. "Oooo, I wander what's on this sides of the wall?" Then she fell into the pit and exploded when she hit the tar. But don't worry, she aint dead yet! So then she was screaming around yelling at the top of her lungs, but no one saved here because there was 10 feet of glass there. SO she slowly sunk to the bottom, getting 10th degree burns the whole way. Then she got stuck there for millions of years until aliens found here and started doing weird tests on here. Hehehe.  
  
THE END  
  
Next fic is from ryoko-sama1  
  
One day Kikyo was walking through the forest, thinking of how to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Then suddenly, she gets ambushed by the Inu gang and Ryoko. Sango slices off her arm, Kagome shoots her many times with arrows, Ryoko pulls out a (insert weapon name here) and starts beating Kikyo with it, And Inu Slices off her head. Then Miroku sucks up whats left of her and lets it rot in his hand hell.  
  
THE END  
  
Next is from stalker, who made a very vague request. So Im just going to put down what she wrote and let your minds wander.  
  
the best way to kill kikyou is through torture, but why let her burn through all seven hells? or make her watch kagome and inuyasha do something! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! cause i don't mean inuyasha and kagome having sex! no my definition is fluff!! either way just make sure kikyou wishes she was back in hell!  
  
If you really want to, you don't have to get you minds out of the gutter. Hehehe. PAP (Proud As Perverts)  
  
The final one is from Lil'Lyn713. I'm just going to copy down what you put, cuz you wrote it so well!!!  
  
Oh i feel so loved! Anywayz, here's three more! If they seem violent to you, that's cuz i'm a very violent teen and proud of it! (laughs evilly)  
  
First one: Inuyasha finally gets it  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, trying to get past Kikyo's newer, stronger barrier. As much as she tried, all she got was unbearable pain shooting through her entire body.  
  
Kikyo smirked at her futile attempts. "Your yelling is in vain, wench. Your Inuyasha is mine now, and we will burn together in hell for all eternity!"  
  
(Someone has abandonment issues -_-')  
  
Just then Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. He was slightly irritated, mostly because all that yelling had awoken him from a very good dream that involved a mountain sized bowl of instant ramen. (-_-')  
  
"Kikyo?" inuyasha said, suprised, which quickly turned to anger, "get off me bitch!"  
  
"But Inuyasha," Kikyo said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes, "we're supposed to go to hell together!"  
  
(Ew, who can imagine Kikyo giving puppy dog eyes? Not a pretty picture, not a pretty picture at all. O.O)  
  
"Bitch i'm not a lap dog," Inuyasha said, "and i am not kissing your ass anymore!"  
  
He pulled away from her, having to slice her in the balance.  
  
Unfortunately, she still wasn't dead. That was until, Kagome ran up and kicked the undead miko in the chest, making her fall back into the pit of hell.  
  
Both of them just watched as Kikyo fell to her death. They both waved and said, "Buh-bye Kikyo, have a nice trip!"  
  
Kagome stepped toward him, a big grin on her face. She stared at him for a while, which was really creeping Inuyasha out. In a split second, both of them were on the ground, Kagome on top of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, i'm so proud of you!" Kagome said, silently cheering. "So, what do you wanna next?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Well i can think of a few things..."  
  
Kagome smirked.  
  
"I want some ramen!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. 'Figures..."  
  
Meanwhile in hell...  
  
Kikyo struggled to get out of the pit. "I swear Inuyasha, i will kill you and that wench.  
  
Several pairs of webbed hands grabbed her, dragging her back into the pit of fire.  
  
"Wait, i haven't finished telling you all the reason i love my lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
THE END  
  
*  
  
Second one: Never insult Michael Jackson in front of Naraku  
  
(Note: I don't know what people find in the appearance of Naraku and Michael Jackson, but i thought it was funny so i used it.)  
  
"Master, you have a visitor. The undead miko."  
  
"Let her in Kagura."  
  
Kikyo walked into the room.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
Naraku stood up from his seat at the small table. "Have you found any more jewel shards?"  
  
"Naraku, why exactly do you need jewel shards, you're strong enough?"  
  
Naraku pulled out something from the pocket of his kimono. It was a silver glove with jewel shards embedded in it to make a pattern.  
  
(Now if anyone knows anything about Michael Jackson, you should know tha the wears a glove on one of his hands, it's like his trademark)  
  
"Naraku you are pitiful. You are nothing but a foolish wannabe if you think you can ever pass as him."  
  
In an instant, Kikyo was sliced in two.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with my idol."  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"Yes, you can come out."  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You remember our deal."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kagome, pulled out a set of CDs and a radio, all Micheal Jackson. She also pulled out posters, Tshirts, and other stuff.  
  
THE END  
  
*  
  
Third one: Lunch time!  
  
"Be very quiet, if you wake these things up, they will tear you limb from limb," Miroku said, as they tip toed quietly out of the cave.  
  
There was a large tiger demon near the entrance, about the height of a tall tree. Luckily for them it was sleeping.  
  
It was nightfally already, and the new moon, so Inuyasha could not use his tetsusaiga. They had just gotten a jewel shard from the back of the cave.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" A shriek was heard from the far end of the cave. It was Kikyo. Figures.  
  
The tiger demon shot up, enraged because it was awoken.  
  
Kikyo went up to them. She was about to say something, when a growl was heard from behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with the tiger demon.  
  
All of them ran through the caves, until they found one with a closing. Everyone ran inside, while Miroku and Inuyasha closed the boulder over the opening so the demon couldn't get in.  
  
Everyone was glaring at Kikyo now. She laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This all your fault you know!" Sango said, pointing to Kikyo, "we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you."  
  
"I say we throw her to the demon," Miroku suggested.  
  
"All for it," Kagome said.  
  
"I." Sango said.  
  
"I." Miroku said.  
  
"I." Shippo said.  
  
"I." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I" Kagome said.  
  
The two girls grabbed Kikyo by her arms, dragging her to the doorway. The boys moved the boulder, revealing a very pissed off tiger demon.  
  
"Here kitty, dinnertime!" They all said, and threw her to the demon , while they made a run for it.  
  
As they left, they heard something that sounded suspiciously like the head being ripped off a stuffed animal, along with Kikyo's screams, but they ignored them and went off.  
  
THE END  
  
Man, this has got to be the longest chapter yet. Thanks, and cya next time on.  
  
THE MANY WAYS TO KILL KIKYO!!! 


	6. I HATE THESE PEOPLE!

I just had to post this chapter for a few people. I'm talking about those people that flamed me. You know who you are, but im going to write your name and review down and insult you in front of all of my reviewers. Ku ku ku.  
  
To spirit:  
  
Review: ...pervert...besides, kikyo was inuyasha's first. wouldn't you do be insane with greif like kikyo?i mean, she was just getting together with inuyasha when naraku interviened. so dumbass...she's not a bad character. she's someone who makes the show interesting  
  
...kikyo has no interest for sesshomaru...dumbass  
  
Reply : WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHE TRIES TO KILL INU AND KAGOME TONS OF TIMES DURING THE SERIES!! ARE SOME KIND OF KIKYO LOVER?! BESIDES, DEAD PEOPLE SHOULD STAY DEAD!  
  
And besides, I just write what people tell me to, so don't get mad at me.dumbass..  
  
To reviewer guy :  
  
Review : man, this blows  
  
Reply : ya, well if you don't like it read it. Geez, another Kikyo lover. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?! I mean besides all the Kikyo killing. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!!! I NOW DON'T LIKE YOU VERY MUCH.  
  
To inuyasha :  
  
Review : kagome doesn't hate kikyo, dumbass. so you're saying kagome wants to kill herself. THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! have a nice day..  
  
this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows this blows  
  
Reply : Ok, you have some serious issues to deal with. So I say this to you.  
  
Kagome does hate Kikyo dumbass. So I'm saying that Kagome doesn't want to kill herself. YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! YOU REALLY SUCK! Have a horrible day where you die as horrible as Kikyo does!  
  
you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow you blow  
  
I believe that this covers it.  
  
This one though, Is a happy note to Lil'Lyn713. hanks for sticking by me!  
  
Forget all of those flames+! And since there are so many authors with 'inuyasha+' in them. i just wanna say this to mr. Inuyasha. the person who flamed you!  
  
How in the hell can you say "so you're saying Kagome wants to kill herself?" That is a load of bull and you know it. If you were a true Inuyasha otaku you would've known, Kagome and Kikyo are TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Get it straight! For god's sake i watch the DUBBED version and know more about it than you do! And if you've got a problem with what i just said, you can kiss my natural black ass!  
  
Anywayz, Saturos, forget that dumbass, you're goin' great!  
  
Lyn, thanks for comforting me through all of these flames. It is truly hard to know that people out there really hate me story. Hey IceDragon'08, you got competition. 


	7. Gomen

OK, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. My Microsoft word has been down and I can't get on it, and my parents can't do squat about it, so I'm screwed. I have no idea when I will be able to update again, but I will as soon as possible. I know that you all hate me now, but at I can't do anything about it. In case you are wondering, I am not typing this on my computer, so it's not like word is working again. So gomen. 


End file.
